


Scent

by ilovelocust



Series: Alpha Shiro/Alpha Keith [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/ilovelocust
Summary: Shiro can't stand the smell of his own stress.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a couple ideas about a Alpha/Alpha universe, so might as well right some ficlets on it.

The cold metal walls of the bed cubby gleams with the pale blue of the Castle night cycle. The crisp air is that exact level of chill meant to send all humanoids scurrying under their blankets for slumber. All is silent, as every resident of the castle sleeps in preparation for another busy day of saving the universe. All except for Shiro. His nightmare had faded to reality a while ago, but the sickening twist in his stomach refuses to go away. It hadn’t even been a terribly bad one. No screaming or thrashing at imaginary threats. It was so mild that Keith had slept through the entire thing, back turned to him but head pillowed on his flesh arm.

Keith is so peaceful. While Shiro’s own scent clogs his nose with the bitter tang of stress and fear, Keith’s is light and barely there in rest. What little Shiro can detect is quickly being overpowered by Shiro’s own. He didn’t like that one bit.

Shiro rolls over, careful not to disturb the smaller alpha as he wraps himself around him. Keith’s scent is stronger like this, more so when he traces his nose down to the glands in his neck. He can still smell himself though. A sharp note of stress disturbing the peaceful calm of Keith. He noses at the gland, trying to stimulate it into producing more of Keith’s scent. It works a little bit, but not nearly enough.

Gently, so as not to wake his mate, Shiro mouths at it. Using the blunt of his teeth to irritate the skin and force the gland beneath to produce more. Now he’s getting what he wants. The scent of home flooding his nose. He licks at the reddening skin and lets the taste of salt and Keith overwhelm that sense as well. He needs more. He worries at the neck below him, until-WHAP.

A hand had slapped at his forehead, “Shiroo,” A sleepy voice whines, “Stop,” Shiro felt his face heat up, as he is shoved back so Keith can roll over and glare up at him tiredly, “You’re gonna give me a sore,” Keith grumbles.

“Sorry,” Shiro whispers. He tries to give Keith a small kiss, but gets nipped at for his trouble.

“Don’t sorry me,” Keith says, “Just wake me up if you aren’t feeling good,” Shiro nods his head sheepishly. He didn’t want to wake Keith every time he couldn’t sleep, but telling him that is just going to irritate his mate further.

Keith sighs, “Come here you big lug,” Keith sits up and pulls Shiro’s head towards him, “Keep your mouth to yourself okay.” Keith rubs his neck up and down the side of Shiro’s face, spreading his scent along it, then he repeats the maneuver on the other side. After, Keith drags them both back to the pillow, tucking Shiro’s head under his chin and curling his arms protectively around Shiro’s head and shoulders. “That better?”

Shiro takes in a deep breath, his nose is buried in Keith’s skin and that’s all that he can smell, “Yeah,” He whispers back.

“Good, now go to sleep. I’ve got you.” Keith presses a kiss to his hair then tightens his hold.

It’s safe and warm with his mate beside him. Shiro welcomes sleeps grasp.

**Author's Note:**

> I've head cannoned for a while that an Alpha!Shiro would stress scent Keith, because sometimes his own smell drives him up the wall. Keith has to stop him, because Shiro is acting compulsively and really will rub a sore into his throat if left to his own devices.


End file.
